


Forgive Me, My Past Haunts Me

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cisco doesn't mean to do what he does, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mick is haunted by his past, Pre-Relationship, Protective Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Cisco didn’t mean to vibe the heat gun when he started to tinker and tune it up before Rory and the others could skip out and go back to traveling through time. He just wanted to make sure his gun was in top shape for Rory’s use when helping to save the timeline and world.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Mick Rory
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Forgive Me, My Past Haunts Me

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Cisco didn’t mean to vibe the heat gun when he started to tinker and tune it up before Rory and the others could skip out and go back to traveling through time. He just wanted to make sure his gun was in top shape for Rory’s use when helping to save the timeline and world.

(No, Cisco wasn’t still bitter at Ray for having to take apart the Cold gun to defuse a bomb.)

(Okay, Cisco was still completely and totally bitter about the Cold gun.)

Honestly, he didn’t. But once the visions of Mick start, they just don’t seem to stop, no matter how much Cisco wished they would.

_ Smirking as Lenny tossed his head back, laughter ringing from his lips. _

_ Mick struggled as the guards dragged him back to the damned chair for another round of memory wipes. _

_ Screaming until his vocal cords burst. _

_ Everything felt so hot, but Mick couldn’t move. He gazed at the fire just feet from him for a moment longer before ambling back to sit up on the small mound near the house to watch. _

_ Chronos frowned as the targets put up more of a fight then they usually did. This would place him behind in his schedule for the Time Masters. _

_ Squatting down, Chronos stared at the man his Master warned him about. _

Sucking in a sharp breath, Cisco snapped his head to the left sucking in large gulps of air as he stared up at Mick in horror and disbelief as the images kept playing in his mind. Panting as he felt like he’d just run a mile, “What did they do to you?” he whispered, voice sharp and questioning.

“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout,” Mick growled, face hardening as he crossed his arms over his chest, widening his stance, knowing he look more intimidating than usual.

“Yo-you a-and th-those,” Cisco can’t help but stutter, his hands flying up to grip at his locks on both sides of his head as he starts to rock himself where he sits. “What they did to you,” he whispered brokenly.

Cisco wasn’t sure how long he sat there, hands holding so tightly to his hair he was sure he’d pulled some out, before he felt gentle, rough worked hands pry his own away and place them into his lap before covering them up. Looking up through his lashes, Cisco felt something in his chest tighten at the hard glint to the otherwise soft looking face now before him.

“It’s in the past, kid,” Mick rumbled quietly, his thumbs swiping over the back of Cisco’s hands. “They’re all dead now, anyway, can’t hurt no one no more.” Mick shuffled in place, bent over as he was before letting out a small huff of annoyance before he squatted down before the genius instead.

“How can you just say that?” Cisco cried out, feeling stupid for the way his eyes were tearing, that some were spilling over and down his cheeks. “How can you just be, be like this after everything they made you do! After what they did to you! How can those dumbasses act like, like they are and you just let them!”

Instead of answering any of his questions, instead of letting Cisco ask any more, Mick surged up as his hand flew up to frame Cisco’s face before he pressed his lips to the other man’s tightly for a long moment before slowly pulling apart.

“They don’t know what they’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Mick rasped out against Cisco’s lips. “And I ain’t inclined to tell ‘em.” Pulling back slightly, he waited for Cisco to open his eyes before continuing on. “And you ain’t sayin’ shit,” he rumbled as he moved to straighten up from how he had bent over to kiss the shorter man.

“I don’t like talkin’ about what happened to me, what I went through.” Pausing, Mick eyed Cisco for a long moment before going on. “But you look like you need to, so this is what we’re gonna do, Tiny. You’re gonna pack yer shit up and yer gonna go buy me pancakes so we can talk.” Stepping back and turning on his heel, Mick started to stride towards the door before pausing, “And you’re gonna make me a set a mini heat guns as payment for doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
